


Crashing Ice

by Kalenea



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Avengers Tower, attention pun warning, but in a good way, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalenea/pseuds/Kalenea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all knew Steve Rogers froze in the Arctic, but how exactly what are his last thoughts?</p><p>(Part of works for the Avengers Tower RP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Ice

Most people imagine the arctic as this vast, smooth, calm and white plane. The snow glistening in a low rising sun, that kind of snow that crunches under your feet while a soft wind raises some of the particles to aid the magical eerie ambiance. People, as usually, are wrong.

There is nothing smooth or calm about the arctic, mountains of ice fall and crush each other with a roaring hardly bearable. Glaciers the size of Manhattan collapse and rise out of the waves within minutes just to be reduced to rubble by the next avalanche. It is majestic and horrifying.

 

At the outskirts of this spectacle lay the tiny human who had caused this frozen over hell to break loose by crashing a plane into one of the glaciers. Most of the plane had already been crushed or swallowed up by the elements, the last torn up wing disappearing into the water which could be almost taken for boiling if it was not so penetrating cold.

 

Steve turned away from watching the glacier collapsing on itself, dragging the remainder of the plane down into the churning water. He had  ignored the saying "the captain goes down with his ship," and jumped out of it in time. He had attempted to lessen the impact by landing on his force absorbing shield. The shield had slipped on the ice, which made him lose his grip and catapulted him several feet over the jagged surface. He had been laying there, suit and skin torn to shreds, spirit and bones broken. He had accessed his situation and his injuries. The plane was gone now, so no visible sign of the crashing side remained. No way for anyone to find him. He probably had a severe concussion, whiplash and so many broken bones that he could not even identify them. Spine seemed to be intact, rib cage was not. He was going to die. Finally. His Mother had always said that he only survived his illnesses by willing himself to be better, which was true. He had always believed that anything was possible if you just set your mind to it firmly enough. This was different. He could not will the cold away.

Steve closed his eyes. The wind was hurting too much; he could still feel it grating over his body, tearing at the rags that were left of his suit. It had been an impressive sight. His ears had gone numb from the roaring, or maybe his eardrums were damaged, it did not matter anymore.

The cold had one good thing to it. It lessened the pain.  Well, why wait any longer? He fumbled at one of the pockets at his belt which had miraculously stayed intact and produced a penknife. He opened his eyes to take the world in one last time, tried to take a deep breath which made him shake with pain and pressed the knifepoint into his arm.

“Steven Grant Rogers will you drop that knife this instant!”

Steve did drop the knife, more out of shock over the sudden voice than anything else. He opened his eyes wide and looked around as best as he could. As far as he could make out there was nobody there.

“I really thought I raised you better than this,” the voice scolded.

Steve reclined back into the ice. It was just in his head. That’s how far gone he was already. He wanted to let go of his life but sanity had left him before hand.

“I’m sorry, Ma,” he whispered, letting himself slide into the familiar voice. He could imagine her sitting there; the wind was actually her hardworking yet so soft hands stroking his hair.

“How would you even consider doing that? Putting your precious soul into hell?” His mother looked at him sad and disappointed. Steve slightly shifted towards the left where he imagined her kneeling beside him.

“I’ve already been to hell, Ma. It’s right back there in the trenches. I can’t help them anymore. I failed.”

His mother shook her head. “Nonsense! You just saved New York. Have you forgotten what I always told you?”

“'If you even save one soul on god’s earth, you have not lived your life in vain.' Yes, I remember and I have been trying so hard!” Steve tried to reach out to her, just to touch his mother again after all this years, just please!

“Be a good boy and keep trying,” she smiled and faded.

Steve opened his eyes again and kept staring to the emptiness of the rapidly darkening plane around him.

 

“Hey Rogers, turning a cold shoulder on me huh?”.

Steve smiled, closed his eyes and settled back slightly turning to the right where he imagined this voice coming from.

“Have I ever told you that you are not funny, Buck?” He would not die alone after all.

“You keep trying but I think I’m hilarious.”James Buchanan Barnes was sitting beside him, cross-legged, his elbows resting on his knees, in full uniform.

“Damn, Steve you know I’d give an arm to get you out of here but there is really not much I can do.”

“You know what would be great right now? A big, steaming tomato pie.” Steve smiled longingly.

“Yeah, that would be the bee’s knees. One of Totonno’s?” Bucky smiled back.

“You know I wanted to take Peggy out to the joint. Do you think she’d like that? I have no idea where to take a woman.”

“Listen up Steve, I think she’d love it. And to be honest a girl who doesn’t like tomato pies isn’t the right girl for you anyway. Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Bucky pointed over to Steve’s left side.

“I know I said you were horrible at breaking the ice but you really didn’t have to go out of the way like that to proof yourself.” Peggy’s chestnut hair softly waved around her face, she was kneeling in the snow where his mother had been before.

“Is this how it’s going to be all the time now? Ice puns?”

“Oh Stark hasn’t had his share yet, I’m sure he won’t let you hear the last of it.”

“Come on Rogers get up!” Howard Stark had taken the place of Bucky.

“Howard, I can hardly breathe!”

“I don’t care. Try to write something into the snow, so we have at least a chance to find you!”

“I will, I promise! But I’m so cold and so tired, maybe I’ll feel better after some sleep.” Steve started to nod of slightly.

“Don’t you dare!” Peggy started to shake him and it occurred to him that probably the ice he was laying on was cracking apart. He opened his eyes into the darkness. Thousands of stars had appeared in constellations he had never seen before. His eyes filled with tears, he could not tell if it was because of the wind or the pain anymore.

“Stark, you’ll find me right?” His words were ripped from his tongue by the wind and drowned in the crushing noise of the ice.

 

 


End file.
